Project Motherhood: Black Widow
by Gamer95
Summary: While undercover as a teacher in a large city in the Nevada Desert, Black Widow finds herself suspicious of the nurse...And after a chance encounter with Medusa Gorgon, she finds herself taking on something she never saw herself doing: Parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

Death City Nevada. A city that seemed to appear overnight. No one truly understood where the city came from or, what was hidden within. Yet there were rumors. A place for those damned to the Nevada may rest. A city from a time long forgotten, or even the home for the very reaper.

No one truly knew. Yet the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division made it their mission to find out these secrets. No stone unturned, no trace unfollowed. They were the best, yet to discover the secrets they needed someone on the inside.

Thus, they turned to one of their own. Her long brown hair flowed behind her as she was dressed in a simple brown blouse and tan shirt and pare of fake glasses covered her green eyes. She walked down a hallway, a few papers in her arms. Her heals clicking in the crowded hallways of the school.

To the untrained eye, she was unassuming, a meek boring woman who was just here to get her pay so she can go on to bigger things. What they didn't know was that that those green eyes were tracking everything that they saw, that her poster may have been relaxed but held an edge to it. That under the brown hair rested hair coated crimson, and that she was trained to kill in over one hundred ways.

Yes, for this woman was named, Ms. Daisy to the school, her real name was known to the world as Natasha Romanova. Otherwise known as the famed hero and spy; The Black Widow.

And she was doing what she was best at. She had infiltrated the city and had acquired a job at the local high school. Only finding out later that the school was a font for a military base, where children and what she could only describe as mutants who can shape shift into weapons fight off against witches.

She'd say she was surprised...But hey, she'd already seen basically everything else. Nothing could faze her anymore.

Still, there was something very off about the school nurse...

Call it years of experience and just a gut feeling, but something about the blond haired and yellow eyed woman just rubbed her the wrong way.

Over the years, Natasha had had learned to trust her gut, and it had proved to bring results and the truth. Now, she was watching over the nurse running over the information that she had gathered.

Her name was Medusa Gorgon, age 26, blond hair, yellow eyes, height: 5'6". Been working at the D.W.M.A for around two years now, a well-liked nurse that many a student and teachers, as well as being a fantasy for many.

Nothing else stood out however. She could find nothing else about the woman, no past before the life as a school nurse. It raised her suspicion greatly. Still she had to be cautious around the woman. Those yellow eyes had caught hers on many occasions and she had saw the cunning, behind the kind facade. She was watching her just as the widow was watching. It was oddly stimulating to be on edge like this, but she also knew this was a problem.

She needed to find answers and she needed to find them soon.

One day, when classes ended, Natasha left her room and stepped out into the hallways, holding a stack of papers she had to grade. She happened to bump into the blonde woman in the hallway.

"Hello, Nurse Gorgon." Natasha said calmly.

"Miss Daisy. How are you today?" Medusa asked pleasantly.

She shrugged her shoulder absently. "Not too bad. Can't say that my wrist will be fine after all this is done." She commented dryly, gesturing to the papers in her arms.

The nurse chuckled good naturally. "Well, if it ever gives you issues, your always welcome in my office." She said with a smile.

Natasha just glared inside her head at the challenge but Daisy just smirked back at the nurse. "I might take you up on that."

Medusa laughed. "Well, I'm heading out to lunch, doubt anyone will get hurt at this time of the day."

"You don't eat in your office?" The spy asked, finding this very interesting.

Medusa shook her head with a thoughtful look. "I usually do, but someone…uh…well you know." She said looking bashful.

'A date huh?' she thought to herself. She smirked on the outside however. "Someone finally get the courage to ask?"

Medusa nodded. "Yes, I was quite surprised when it happened, but you know...It will be nice. I'd love to settle down and have a child." Natasha nodded.

"That sounds good to me too." She replied. She could smell the lie from a mile away, honestly...

"Yes. Thank you for listening, but I must be on my way. It would be rude for me to keep him waiting."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"You don't know him. We met at a library. His name is Steven."

"Have fun then." Daisy said with a convincing smile.

"Oh, I will." Medusa replied and for a moment the spy saw amusement in her eyes. "Have a good lunch." She said and walked away with a wave of her hand.

Natasha griped the papers tighter. She was messing with her. There was most likely no date, just an excuse to leave to school…and her office. Natasha gazed at the closed door in thought. It was a trap; the woman had made sure to announce it.

It was a game. And right now, Natasha was being forced to play it. She needed information, but should she wait for another moment or take the risk and play the woman's game?

Scowling lightly, she walked over to the door. Examining it with a critical and trained eye, she could see nothing that would indicate it being bugged or wired with a trap. Still she would be cautious.

A passing janitor was passing by, making his rounds. She ran up to him. "Excuse me!"

The man turned to give the woman a small frown. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. But I needed to get something from Ms. Gorgons office."

"Isn't she in there?" he asked.

"No. I just missed her. One of my students is sick and she said she had something to help them." She lied smoothly.

The man hummed before sighing and lifting his key ring up and walked over to the door. "Alright, let me open it up for you."

Natasha watched as the man opened up the door for her. When it was opened, she stepped inside and looked around cautiously.

"There's gonna be some kind of trap...I know it." She thought to herself.

Everything seemed ordinary so far...

She turned to the man and smiled at him. "Thank you. I won't be long."

The man shrugged. "Just lock up after finding whatever you need." He said and walked off.

Sighing, her eyes narrowed and she scanned the room from top to bottom. She looked through her desk, cupboards, even the cabinets, her computer held nothing except either. She looked clean.

She frowned in frustration. Was she thinking too hard about this? Was the woman innocent after all? No, she knew she saw that gleam in the Gorgons eye…wait. She looked over at a mirror that was near the far side of the room.

"What's the old legend of Medusa? Her gaze can turn all into stone." She commented lightly. She gazed at her own reflection before noticing something odd. A trick of the light allowed her to see something gleaming behind the plain of glass.

The spy gazed around the room before pressing a finger to the side of her head, her eyes changed from blue to the familiar snake like yellow. She gazed into the reflection and she heard a click then the mirror swung open like a door "Yet she is killed by her own reflection."

Natasha smirked as she stepped through the mirror. 'Your plans are about to come to an end, Medusa' She thought to herself.

She stepped down the corridor, trying to be as silent as possible. The last thing she wanted was for the witch to hear her and intercept her...

Though she also had a feeling she was expected by the blonde.

She found herself in a small room. Isolated away from the office. She gazed around the room only seeing a desk and a small lamp.

Her hand went to her side as she held a concealed pistol. She lifted the gun into her hand and slowly walked to the desk. She saw papers scattered all over the top.

She picked up one sheet and looked over it with a critical eye. Formulas, notes, dates, and a detailed list of scientific information. Things that would make even Bruce's had spin. She narrowed her eyes at this and took a picture of it with her hidden camera.

The spy lifted another and saw it had a name and a project. "Black Blood Test #23." She read out loud and the rest silent. "Human testing…" she muttered darkly.

She lowered the paper and looked around. No one here... Not even the slightest inkling of a presence...It was unsettling to say the least.

She looked around further, and she found another clue. A map, with a circle around the desert. The very desert Death City was outside of.

She would have to step out into the Nevada Desert to find Medusa.

Natasha took one last photo of the map. And then frowned. This did not feel right. It was as if this was an invitation. To continue the game no less. She scowled down at the map and then at the other notes. So, she wants to play with the best?

She slowly walked away. The snake was playing with a spider, let's see if this snake can survive a bite from the black widow.

She walked out of the passageway and the mirror returned to its place. She was about to leave, only to freeze when she heard the faint sound of hissing. Before feeling a sharp stinging pain on the back of her neck.

She spun around gun in hand and tried to strike what attacked her but she hit nothing but air. Her vision was starting to blur and she was starting to grow weak. She staggered over to the door only to find it had closed at some point.

Natasha cursed herself for not noticing anything, before falling to the floor with a crash. The last thing she saw was a figure walking over to her before all she saw was darkness.

When she awoke, she still saw only blackness. She grimaced at the dark room and looked around. "Wha...?" She breathed before realizing she was tied to a chair.

Before she could react, she heard footsteps. "Oh. I see the patient is awake." A familiar voice sounded out, causing Natasha to scowl.

"Medusa..." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, that is my name. Congratulations." Medusa replied calmly.

The blond-haired woman stood before the spy yet she looked different. No longer in her nurse outfit, but now in a black gecko hoodie. She was barefoot and her arms were also bare showing off her violet snake tattoos going down her arms.

Her eyes where different as well. What once was a kind and welcoming gleam, was now a cold and murderous glare. Quite the contrast.

Natasha couldn't help but goat her. "Date didn't go as planned?"

Medusa snorted. "He was a bore. Just kept talking about books for the whole dinner." She ribbed back. A cruel smirk appeared on her features that just rubbed the spy all the wrong ways. "Let's hope you prove to be more lively."

"What's your game Medusa?" She asked in a cold tone looking almost relaxed in her confinement. "You wanted to play this game, fine. Now what's the goal? Just for a laugh before killing me? Or is there something bigger at stakes here?"

Medusa huffed. "Please...You're nothing but a test for my new weapon." Natasha's eyes narrowed.

"A weapon?" She said in a low tone.

"Yes...I'll have him in here in just a moment." Natasha was taken off guard.

"Him?"

It was then she heard footsteps approaching from somewhere in the darkness. She squinted to try and see further but all she saw was the inky blackness. Yet the footfalls where light and if she could hear right hesitant.

Then a figure could be seen in the shadows slowly approaching her. The spy tensed ready for anything. She did not expect a pink haired child wearing a black robe and a very unsure expression on his face.

Natasha stared at the child with wide eyes and an open mouth for a moment in shock. A child? Her weapon was a child?! The twisted laughing of the witch caused the widow to snap her head to her and see a dark smirk on her face.

"Surprised? He may not look like much, and he may not act it yet, but he is my greatest weapon." She said with a sick coo.

The child looked uncomfortable as Medusa walked around to kneel behind him and place her hands on his shoulders and leaned her lips near his ear. "You see her Crona?" The child stared up at the brown-haired woman and nodded slowly. "If you don't want to sleep in the desert with no clothes…then kill her, understand?"

Crona looked at his mother, horrified. "M-Mommy, no! I don't want to! Y-You..." He teared up. "You just made me kill the bunny..." Medusa scowled.

"Do NOT tell me 'NO', Crona. I thought you would have understood by now. You are a WEAPON. You don't have free will. You don't have choices. You exist only to do what I tell you, and you WILL do as you're told." She said firmly. Crona teared up.

"But..."

"KILL HER."

Crona bit his lip hard as tears started to leek from his eyes. He snapped them shut and slowly nodded his head. He felt the hand of his mother run through his hair, but it gave him no pleasure or warmth. "Good boy." Her tone was sweet yet with a hint of sour. He hated it.

Medusa stood back up and gazed at the woman. "Anny last words?" she asked her prisoner.

Natasha remained silent her eyes set into a cold glare that would make a frost giant shiver, yet for the gorgon witch it was amusing. "I'll be back to check. Have fun." She said and started to walk away.

"Змея может быть коварной, но даже она не может пережить укуса вдовы. Ты умрешь."

Medusa paused in the doorway for a moment gazing back at the now very calm woman who still gave her the cold glare. She may not have understood what she said, but she did know it was a challenge of some kind. The witch gave off a dark smirk and walked out closing the door behind her. 'Let's see if she can play.'

Natasha remained silent for several long moments before she turned to look at the little boy, who was taking shaky steps towards her, tears running down his face. "I'm...I'm sorry...I don't wanna do it..."

"You won't have to." Natasha replied softly. "I promise you everything is going to be okay." Crona squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered again before raising his sword...

But by the time he had managed to bring himself to bring the weapon down, Natasha had escaped.

His eyes snapped open when he heard the sword connect with nothing but the solid metal bed the redhead had originally been on. Looking up, he saw her standing on her feet, removing the rope tied around her.

She flung it to the side before gazing at the wide-eyed child. He slowly rose his sword again. "You don't want to do that." She spoke as if it was fact startling him so much he dropped the blade to the ground.

He gazed up at her with wide eyes scared. The woman's gaze softened slightly. "You don't have the eyes of a weapon." She said simply taking a step towards him. He took a step back in fear. "A weapon would be unfeeling, cold as the steal or led they use to kill." She spoke evenly yet they held a truth.

Crona felt his tears fall harder. "S-stop…please…I…I don't…"

"You, lack those eyes. Your heart had not been closed off, and the key lost. It's an open book, you wish to make her happy when she would watch you suffer. Yet, when given the order to kill you hesitate. Weapons do not hesitate."

Crona frowned as he fell to his knees crying. "T-then what…what am I?" he asked in tears.

She was silent for a long moment before he felt soft arms wrap around him in an embrace making him stiffen and gasp in surprise. "A child, who needs help." She answered softly.

Crona looked up at her with wide, tearful eyes as she smiled sadly back at him. "B-But who'll help me...?" He said softly.

"I will." Natasha said, leaning down to his level and brushing away some of his tears.

"B-But why...? I was trying to kill you..."

"I know that wasn't your fault. That woman was forcing you."

"But I still-"

"Geez, kid, just listen to the hot chick!"

Natasha narrowed her eyes as she looked around tensed. "Who said that?" she demanded.

"Me hot cakes." The voice spoke again the spy had to step back as a black liquid shot out of the child's back and started to take the form of a little humanoid with an X on his face and white eyes. He had little white boxing gloves for hands. "The names Ragnarok babe." He said.

The spy just quirked an eyebrow at the being then at the child he was attached to. "End of the world? Really?" she asked.

The demon huffed. "Hey! Don't dis the name! It's cool!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She gazed down at the child in a new light. 'A mutant? No, this part of the world seems to be disconnected to the rest. Metahuman perhaps. Yet that doesn't seem right either.'

"Anyway! The woman's right brat. You don't have what it takes to kill, trust me." the demon said casually.

"I...I don't...?" Crona said softly.

"We almost died from starvation because you wouldn't squish a housefly, kid. I had to kill it and pin it on you so we could eat." Crona looked down.

"It was just a little fly...It never wanted to hurt anyone..." He whimpered softly.

Natasha smiled softly at that, finding it slightly adorable. 'Cute kid.' She thought as she slowly messed with his hair making him blink up at her. "Don't worry anymore. You won't be forced to do that anymore."

"Great! So how are we sneaking out of this hell hole?" Ragnarok asked eagerly.

The disguised spy gave the blob a look. "We aren't."

Both demon a child blinked at her confused, and both spoke in perfect unison. "Huh?"

She smirked in amusement for a moment before turning serious. "Medusa is not stupid, she must think that there is a slight chance that you will not kill me, so she has made it that if we did try to run we will be killed before we reach sunlight." She reasoned.

The demon gulped. "T-then what do we do?" Crona asked fearfully.

The woman gave him a small smirk. "I take her out."

Ragnarok stiffened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said, waving his hands back and forth. "You're gonna take her on yourself?!" She nodded.

"That's right, little guy." She said coolly.

"But that's insane! That's SUICIDE!" He exclaimed. "She's a witch, you're a human! How are you gonna take her down?!"

"You're underestimating me. I'm stronger than you think I am."

"You're WAY too hot to be turned into a pincushion by that old hag!"

Natasha gave the demon a look before seeing the deeply concerned look on the child's face. She gave him and the demon a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Like hell you'll be! Your crazy!" The demon shouted. Yet little Crona had looked her in the eyes and he could see she was being serious and truthful. She would be fine. Didn't stop him from worrying.

"We don't have much time, she will be back soon. When she does she most likely will try, and kill me on the spot. I need you two to hide somewhere." She said seriously.

"So, we don't see your body hitting the floor?" The demon replied dryly.

"So that the witch won't try and harm both you and…"

"Crona…my names Crona…" the child said with a small smile.

Natasha smiled as well. "Crona. When we get out of this I will tell you my name."

He nodded as well.

"That's it…we're all going to die." The demon said shaking his head.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "A little faith never hurt anybody you know."

"Hey, I'm a realist." Ragnarok replied.

"More like a nihilist." Natasha mumbled under her breath as the two of them hid.

Then, the door creaked open, and the witch stepped into the room. She looked at Natasha in disinterest.

"I should have known he wouldn't have killed you, the spineless little brat, but I'm surprised you're out of your restraints. I don't see that worthless boy anywhere. Did you kill him? Because if you didn't, he's going to WISH you did."

Natasha remained silent as she slowly rose to her feet turning to face the witch. Body tense, and her eyes where narrowed into a glare. "You won't hurt him." Her voice was like ice. "Either of them."

Medusa raised an eyebrow at that. "Ah, I guess you met my creation then. Annoying little demon, isn't he?" she spat.

Natasha shrugged. "He has his charm."

The two women were now circling each other. Eyes locked, like two animals ready to strike. Medusa smirked darkly as they both came to a stop. She raised her right hand and black tendrils started to appear around her, slithering up her arm like they were snakes themselves. With tips like arrow heads, Natasha knew if struck she would bleed out.

The witch laughed darkly. "Goodbye. Ms. Daisy." She spoke in a sickening sweet tone and with a wave of her hand, the arrows went flying.

"NO!" Crona screamed afraid that she would die right in front of him.

The arrows grew closer and closer to their target, ready to end her life, yet no one was prepared for what would happen next. At the last moment, the woman leaned back so far it would make the stars in the Matrix look like ammeters. She placed her hands on the ground then pushed into a back-flip one arrow cut right across her nice business suit going right up her belly and between her breasts. Yet no blood hit the floor. No instead all that was shown was a layer of black latex underneath. Deciding to forgo the suit she ripped the rest off and used it to whip an arrow sending it to the ground.

Now wearing a black as night skintight suit made of latex that left very little to the imagination. On her belt rested a red hourglass symbol and on her shoulder was that of an Eagle with its wings up in the air. She spun in the air avoiding more arrowheads and then rolled to the side to doge a few more.

Landing in a crouch. The woman looked up too see more arrows heading her way. She moved her head to the side just slightly to avoid one, the next she simply leaped over, then the third…well, she side stepped it, but with great reflexes she grabbed the end of the arrow and started to use it to deflect the others.

Once done she turned to the shocked eyes of everyone and with a tight grip she slammed the arrow she had been using onto her knee snapping it in two. She tossed them to the side and flipped her hair, reviling the crimson red that flowed like a river of blood as she tossed the wig away. She then glanced up at the stunned witch with angry green eyes that promised a quick death.

Medusa regained her bearings quickly however, and let out a laugh. "Well, it seems you're not entirely helpless after all." She said, grinning widely. "This will be interesting indeed..." Natasha scowled.

"Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Black Widow. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. You really think you can compete with that?" Medusa scoffed.

"So you happen to work for a fancy corporation. That's not going to stop me from killing you." She began to launch more arrows at the woman, who dodged expertly.

"Can't you do anything besides shooting arrows at me?" Natasha demanded, causing Medusa to smirk.

"Why, as a matter of fact, I CAN!"

Arrow pads appeared under the witch. She stepped on them and then she zoomed over at the spy catching her off guard at the witch's speed. Medusa used this to her advantage and struck the spy in the jaw making the woman stagger back.

Yet the Black Widow did not stay down for long as she sent a strong kick to the witch's head, but she only blurred away. Natasha then felt a strike to her back sending her flying forward, she rolled on the ground and quickly turned to glare at the smug looking witch.

"Is that better for you? You can't hit me, no matter how much you try."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at the woman and slowly stood up. She cracked her neck and entered a combat stance. Medusa smirked and vanished once again.

The agent did not move instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Speed may be great, speed dose win battles most times, hard to track, impossible to strike. However-

Her eyes snapped open and with a quick swing of her legs she tripped her foe sending her to the floor, then she rolled to pin her to the ground and raised both her arms up pointing her two gauntlets at her foes neck and chest right where her heart should be.

She had dealt with speed freaks before.

Medusa let out a scream as she felt electricity coursing through her veins. And Natasha was not letting up. She continuously punched the blonde woman, each punch sending more electricity through the witch's body. And then, while the witch tried to regain her bearings, she pulled a pistol of of her holster.

BANG!

Medusa's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she went limp, the bullet piercing through her skull and into her brain, killing her instantly.

All was silent...

"...Oh...My...God..." Ragnarok breathed.

"Mommy..." Crona said softly, knowing his mother was no longer with him.

Natasha took a deep breath and rolled off the witch and sat next to her for a moment before gazing at the wide dead eyes staring back at her. Sighing she slowly got to her feet dusting herself off.

She looked around the room and found the child staring at the body sadly and the demon just gazing at her and the body in shock. Natasha sighed again and returned her gun to her holster and calmly spoke. "You two can come out now."

The child jumped and slowly walked out of his hiding spot looking up at Natasha with wide eyes. The spy gave him a small grin and the child's gaze returned to the dead body of his mother as he slowly walked over to stand over it.

Natasha's gaze softened at the sight but stayed silent. No matter how bad she may be, how she treated him, she was still his mother and the Black Widow knew that he was hurting and needed to grieve yet she felt no shame or remorse for killing the witch.

Crona knelt by his dead mother and gave her a quick hug. "Goodbye, mommy..." He said softly.

"So long, ya bitch." Ragnarok popped out and punched the witch's corpse several times out of anger. "Ha! Feels SO good to do this!"

"R-Ragnarok...Don't hit mommy..." Crona said softly.

"All right, all right, I've had my fun."

"Crona?" Natasha knelt by the little boy's side. "How do you feel, sweetie?"

Crona was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I'm okay." He said softly.

Natasha nodded and gently pulled him into a hug as he nuzzled into her feeling safe. She ran her fingers through his pink hair to comfort him a bit. "You ready to leave?" she asked. He nodded into her hold. "Okay."

She gently picked him up and held him securely as his head rested on her shoulder. She stared down at the dead witch one last time. "Weapons we may be made to be, but we can always become something more." She spoke softly. She then started to walk away.

She walked further and further holding the child close as the demon decided to stay quiet. She held him close wondering if she was going the right way. Thankfully she was as she started to see light shining through more and more then she saw an opening. Rushing to it she sprinted out and saw nothing but sand all around her.

They were in the middle of the desert.

She placed her fingers to her ear. "Clint. Clint, can you hear me?" she asked hoping that she wasn't too far out of reach.

Luckily enough she heard the voice on the other end. "Loud and clear." The voice of the marksmen spoke in her ear. "What's up Nat?" he asked.

"I need a pickup. Mission compromised." She said calm.

"You alright?" he asked sounding a tad worried.

"I'm fine. Just had a little run in with a local witch."

"…Right, magic…hate that stuff." He said sourly making the woman smirk lightly. "What are your coordinates?"

After telling him where she was, Natasha took a seat outside the cave. She looked down at the little boy in her arms, as he looked up at her with a tilted head. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"...You're very cute, did you know that?" She asked, causing him to blush.

"Um...Thank you, Miss Natasha..." He said softly. She ruffled his hair.

"You never have to worry about anything like that happening again." She promised as she stroked him much like one would a cat, causing him to smile softly. Then, she realized something. "Oh! You must be starving...And thirsty too..." Crona hesitated before nodding slowly. "I'll have to wait until we're back to HQ to feed you...But I do know where to get water." She looked at a nearby cactus before putting Crona down gently. "Just wait right here, I'll have water for you in just a moment."

And then, it was as if some force above wanted to lighten the mood up a bit, because when Natasha began making her way over to the cactus to retrieve water, it was as if all grace she showed in the previous battle was somehow gone, and she suffered a very cartoonish blunder.

Tripping from some unseen force she let out a yell as she fell head first into a sand dune, her head completely engulfed and her behind sticking straight out.

Crona blinked before giggling lightly and Ragnarok just drooled with stars for eyes. "Oh, what a sight. I can get used to this." He said.

Natasha with as much grace as she had left pulled herself from the sand and took a deep breath. She glared darkly at the sand then looked over seeing the giggling child and the perverted look on the demon.

She blushed slightly but smiled lightly at the child and gave the demon a cold look making him stiffen in fear. She turned back to the cactus and started the process of extracting water from it. Once done she smiled as she lifted a small empty canister and filled it with the liquid. She stood back up and walked back over to the child before handing him the canister and taking a seat next to him. "There you go." She said.

Crona smiled and took a drink and stuck his tongue out at the bitter taste. Natasha chuckled softly at that. "It is a little biter."

He nodded and then looked up at her with curious eyes. "Ms. Natasha?"

The woman gazed down at him curious.

"Y-You said you would tell me who you where…" he said softly.

Natasha smiled softly, sat down and pulled Crona into her lap, running her fingers through his hair. "Now that is a long story, hun." She said. "But that works just fine, since we have a long wait ahead of us."

"Are you a spy or something?" Ragnarok asked. "That suit of yours, aside from being hot as hell, looks like it's made for sneaking around."

"Ignoring the perverse comment, yes. I am a spy, in a sense." Natasha replied.

"Wow...A real spy! ...Um...What's a spy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha Romanova was many things. Soviet spy, trained assassin, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, Avenger, and famed superhero. She had seen things that would make grown man cry and run away scared, fought in battles that involved gods, and had even helped to take down gods and monsters alike.

Yet at this moment as she stood in the main office of her commanding officer on bored the floating command base known as the helicarrier. Natasha remembers a time when she was still human.

Sitting behind a glass desk was an intimidating dark skinned man. His head was shaved balled, and a black eye-patch covered his left eye. He wore a black shirt and a thick black jacket over it. His pants were also in black, as well as his boots.

Even with one eye, the man was giving the agent the sternest stare down he could give. A feat that is highly respected and terrifying.

"Agent Widow" Nick Fury greeted with a serious tone to his voice.

"Commander Fury..." Natasha replied softly.

"It's come to my attention that you managed to complete your mission."

"Yes sir."

"You destroyed the target..."

"I did, sir."

"And now you wanna tell me that you plan on keeping her kid?"

The Black Widow gave a curt nod. "That's right sir."

The leading director of S.H.I.E.L.D gave her a stern look of concentration as if trying to figure out a puzzle that has him stumped. "You mind explaining why?" he asked.

Natasha took a deep breath and started to explain to the director everything that had happened during her mission involving finding the child.

Fury closed his one good eye, when she was done. "Look Natasha. I know child solders are a hard subject for you to deal with. Yes, it's horrible. Yes, it's downright wrong, but at the same time it happens and one has to move on." He opened his eye to stare right into hers.

"What's your point, director?" she asked back curtly.

"You haven't fully moved on."

She flinched at that but only slightly. He was right that it was still a sore subject for her but she had come far from those days.

"S.H.I.E.L.D will be watching over the child for the time being." He said with authority.

Natasha nodded her head twice. "And that means I can see him, right?" Fury rubbed his temples.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Romanov." Natasha put her hands on her hips.

"Why?" She said, now irate.

"Tone." Fury said firmly.

"...I'm sorry."

"Good. Now, I don't want you gettin' too attached. You're a soldier, and you'll be needed in the field. You won't have much time to look after him."

The agent narrowed her eyes into a determined glare at the man. "Director with all due respects. I think I can take care of a child."

"I would agree. Only the thing is, he's no ordinary child."

She grew tense at that her glare turned frosty.

Fury did not back down. "I know about his little condition. I also know that both are mentally unstable and could hold the potential to be a threat."

"Director he failed to kill me, he detests fighting and killing in general!" she protested.

"Key word is, 'Potential'. Whatever his second personality is, it's much older than a five-year-old child. Until we know more, he is considered a risk."

"So, you let people like Banner and Wilson run around free but not a child?"

"Agent Romanov." He warned.

"I get it. He is an unknown. His powers are unknown as well, and your right he could be a threat, but you know what Director?" she asked coldly. He remained silent, "So could I."

The two glare at each other as a tense silence overcomes the room. The older man let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought my headaches would come from Stark. Not you."

Natasha shrugged slightly with a small smirk. "I'm known to surprise people."

He snorted a laugh at that and leaned back in his chair. "One month."

She looked up with slightly widened eyes. "You watch over him. Write down everything he does, powers, ability's to even what he had for breakfast that morning. After one month, I will look over the data and decide what to do from there."

Natasha felt a huge weight lift off her chest at those words. "Understood, sir." She said with a nod. Fury watched her leave the room and shook his head.

"That girl's got a good heart...Sometimes I worry about her..."

Natasha stepped out into the hallways. She strode forward with a determined glare. She was on her way to the medical facility. She just wanted to get to Crona as soon as possible.

And when she did reach the medical facility, she heard a small voice.

"Um...Is Miss Tasha gonna come back...?"

"Yeah, I wanna see the hot redhead again!"

"She will get here when she gets here." The calm if not slightly annoyed voice of Clint Barton spoke as he leaned against the door-frame.

Natasha rose an eyebrow at him and folded her arms. "Are you giving them trouble?"

Clint jumped slightly and turned to glare at her slightly. "Don't do that."

She smirked slightly and he scoffed and shook his head. "Just watching over them. Kids nice, blobs a real piece of work, almost but an arrow through his head."

Natasha gazed at the archer with narrowed eyes. "I hope you mean the blob and not the child."

"Hey!" Ragnarok shouted.

"Course I meant the blob." Clint said. "Don't act like you weren't thinking about putting a bullet in him."

"Not even for a second." Natasha said.

"Ha! See?! The hot girl has WAY more of a conscience than you do, arrow boy!"

"The child and him are connected. Hurting the blob will hurt Crona as well." Natasha said, ignoring Ragnarok.

"I see." He said then gazed at the now smug looking blob. "Twenty that Bruce or Tony will find a way." He said casually making Ragnarok angry. "Hey!"

"Thirty on Wanda or Strange." She replied simply. Making the blob gulp at how causal they were talking about his death. "I…think I'm going to write my will now." He said and diapered back in the child.

"Can you give us a moment?" she asked the archer.

He nodded and stepped to the side. As she went to past him he spoke up. "You okay Natasha?"

She closed her eyes in thought before opening them and gazing at the eyes of the child who was giving her a small smile and she smiled back. "I am."

Clint studied her then the child and just chuckled. "Good, good."

"Clint one more thing. Can you let them know?" She asked giving him a knowing look.

He raised an eyebrow at her in slight surprise and nodded slowly. "Sure. let me give him a call. He is probably so busy." he replied with deep sarcasm as he left the room waving bye at the child who waved back with a small smile.

"Hi, Miss Tasha." He said softly. "I missed you." Natasha let a smile come to her face before picking him up and holding him close.

"I missed you too, little guy." She said, stroking the back of his head.

"Um...Miss Tasha...?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Please don't kill Ragnarok. I know he's a bit mean, but I like him."

Natasha smiled softly at him and ruffled his hair slightly. "I won't, don't worry." She said. She had to be extra protective of him for the next few days then.

Crona smiled slightly relived at that then nuzzled into her feeling content.

The Black Widow smiled down at the small boy. For so long, Natasha had never liked kids. She was never a fan of how they yelled, they never sat still, and they were just annoying to the agent. Yet as she held this little boy in her grip she realized that maybe they weren't all so bad.

Crona was a lot quieter than other kids, counting even the little package he has. He also seemed to be well behaved and over all a nice person.

It struck her more now that she could never have children herself. It never used to bother her, children complicated the mission. Left her to open for others to use her for their own game, and in turn hurt her child.

Now…well it would still complicate things, but she would risk it. For if this was the closet she was ever going to get, then she was going to not waist any of it.

Ragnarok, meanwhile, was looking down at Crona. "Whoa...You like me, kid?" He asked, somewhat surprised. Crona nodded.

"Yeah. You're like a big brother. Kinda mean to me, but you're also kinda nice." Ragnarok rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Heh...You always were kinda like an annoying younger brother...In a good way, though. There's an age gap, yeah, but you're a good kid." He ruffled Crona's hair. Natasha smirked.

"You know, if I were to adopt Crona, and you're his older brother, then that would technically mean YOU'D be my kid too." Ragnarok gasped.

"But that means..."

"Yes, no more flirting with me for you."

Ragnrock thought for a long moment before nodding slowly. "Okay…so how about it mom?" he asked with a smirk.

Natasha frowned slightly. "Try to not sound like a sexual predator." She said dryly.

"Can do!" he said saluting.

Crona looked up at her with wide eyes. "Y-You would take me…?" he whispered softly.

Natasha smiled down at him softly. "Of course, I would. I would take both of you."

Crona felt overwhelmed as he leaned into her and felt his emotions start to bubble up as he cried into her shoulder. "T-Thank you…thank you…" he muttered.

Natasha just silently rubbed his back, allowing him to cry into her shoulder. She couldn't help but smirk slightly. There was no way she would have done this a week ago...

Eventually, the child's crying ceased, and he was simply clutching tightly to her suit. She looked down at him and patted his back lightly. "There. All better?"

"Mm-hm..." The little boy said softly, nodding his head in affirmation.

"Good...I know that witch put you through a lot. But I don't want you to worry about her anymore. She's not here, and she'll never hurt you again."

Crona nodded into her shoulder feeling relived. His mother was gone. She would no longer hurt him, call him names, or make him kill things he didn't want too. He shook in her hold and cried tears of relief.

Ragnarok watched with folded arms at how the two interacted and had to smile lightly. "I thought spies where not supposed to be too attached to others."

Natasha shrugged with a small smirk. "I'm full of surprises." She said. "Also, I have plenty of friends."

A knock interrupted them as they turned to see Clint in the doorway. "Were good to go."

Natasha nodded and stood up with the child in her arms. Crona looked up at her curiously. "W-Where are we going."

Natasha smiled at him. "Someplace safe." She assured.

"Ooh, we gonna head to your place?" Ragnarok asked with a grin. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I'll keep that classified for now." She said flatly.

"Blobby's still a loudmouth, I see." Clint commented, smirking at Ragnarok.

"Ah, gimme a break! I'm just being myself!" Ragnarok crossed his arms and pouted.

"He's not THAT loud..." Crona said softly. "I mean...At least he's not that loud ALL the time...Just...MOST of the time..."

"Gee, thanks, kid." Ragnarok said flatly. "Now I feel SO much better..."

Clint chuckled softly. "I like you kid." He said making Crona blush and hide his face in Natasha's shoulder.

The agent simply smiled and patted his head. "He's shy."

"Who wouldn't be?" The archer asked with a smirk.

Natasha cocked an eyebrow at him. "I do believe you were tongue tied as well, Mr. Marksmen."

Clint shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, beautiful woman are a dime a dozen. Not many come by like you did."

"I think I'll give Bobbi a call later."

"Alright, alright." Clint chuckled shrugging his shoulders in surrender with a chuckle.

They made it to the hanger of the helicarrier and entered one of the many quinjets. Clint entered the pilot seat and started the startup possess.

Natasha sat down next to him and gently strapped herself and the child to the chair with a smile. Crona looked around with wide eyes. They had rode in this thing before but it was still very cool to his young mind.

"Um...Miss Tasha...?" Crona asked softly. "Is it okay if I ask you a question...?" Natasha nodded her head.

"Of course it is. What do you want to ask?"

"What is this flying thingy?" Natasha patted his head.

"It's called a helicopter." She explained.

"Oh...I thought the only things that flew were birds and mommy's broomstick."

"Oh no, there's lots of things that can fly. Bats, planes, insects-wait, did you just say your mom's broomstick?"

"Uh-huh. Mommy flew around on a broomstick when she left the lab." Crona explained. Natasha couldn't help but snicker a little bit.

"That is...the biggest cliche in the book. A witch flying on a broomstick..."

"Ha! I know, right? I pointed that out to her once!" Ragnarok replied. "That...didn't end too well, so I didn't bring it up again."

Crona shivered lightly remembering that encounter. His mother was not in a good mood after that. Natasha noticed and gently ran her fingers through his hair calming him instantly.

Clint flipped a few more switches. "This beats out a broom any day." Clint joked making the child giggle lightly.

The plane took off with Furry watching from his room with a frown. He knew the risks and he knew that the higher ups might not agree with his plan. But he had faith in his agent. If she can't make him into a good kid, don't know who will.

As the helicopter took off, Nick took a sip of his coffee. "I hope I know what I'm doing..." He mumbled to himself.

The helicopter was flying well above the ground, and Crona started out a little nervous about it. "It's...really high...Is it safe...?" He asked timidly as the helicopter flew through the air.

"Eh, the pilot hasn't crashed a single aircraft yet, so I think we're good." Clint replied.

"New York doesn't count?" she asked.

Clint turned to her with a glare his hand still on the handle. "Uh, aliens where shooting at us. Kind of had no choice."

Crona blinked and looked at Ragnarok who shrugged not knowing what they were talking about either.

"Nearing destination now." Hawkeye spoke up. Crona and Ragnrock looked out one of the widows to see where they were heading and they gasped as they saw a tall tower with a stylish 'A' on the top.

"Remember those friends of mine?" Black Widow spoke up with a smirk.

"No way…" The demon spoke up amazed as Crona just stared wide eyed.


End file.
